When In New York
by lovestories98
Summary: Ally, the girl who is always bullied, has to go to New York with Austin, the popular-geek and his family. Problem is they hate eachother. And being stuck together for three weeks can only make it worse, right? Too add another problem to the list, they get snowed in. With no way of leaving the house what will happen between the two? Fireworks? Good or Bad? Love or Hate? Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! So this is my new story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Ally's View**

The last day of school before I go on a three-week vacation with the one and only Moons. Yep, Austin Moon and his family were kind enough to invite me along to their family holiday while my dad went over to England for something to do with the store. I would be excited if it wasn't for the fact Austin is going. I can't stand him. He thinks he's so popular.

Let's get one thing clear here.

He isn't popular. Well not 'high school hottest boy' popular, that's Dallas. Nope, he's geek popular, he thinks he's the smartest guy around. And so does everyone else. Sure he acts kinda cool for a geek. For one he has friends that aren't geeks, or well smart at all. He always wears skinny jeans, t-shirt, and a leather jacket, with his signature high tops. Not the type of thing a geek wears right? He also doesn't get bullied like the rest of us, I still haven't figured out how. So no he isn't 'high school hottest boy' popular, he's more 'geek-smartest guy who doesn't bullied popular.

The most popular boy in school, that's Dallas. He bullies all of us, part from Austin. I don't get it though, I mean why leave Austin out? But the tragic thing is, no matter how much Dallas bullies me, picks on me, calls me names, and throws food onto me, I still love him. Yep, you heard right. I love Dallas, my high school bully. I don't know, I just think the whole social ladder thing got to him. He's not really a mean person, at least, I don't think he is. Truth is I've never talked to him, unless you count him shouting horrible names at me.

Anyway, back to the point, the holiday with Austin Moon. If only I could find a way not to go, or for him to think, maybe I'll stay home this year. But I doubt that will happen, the holiday is all he's been talking about for weeks, of course skipping the part that I too am coming.

But here we go, we're all going to New York.

"Bye hunny! Have a good time with everyone, and be careful!" My dad says dropping me off at the Moon's house.

"Bye dad!" I gave him a big hug before letting myself into the house. We've been family friends for years so we just walk into each others house now.

"Oh good Ally you're here! Has your dad already gone?" Mimi asks giving me a hug.

"Yeah, just drove off. So what time are we leaving?" I ask placing my bags with everyone elses.

"Well we're just waiting on Austin to finish packing then we'll hit the road." Mike, Austin's dad, says joining us.

"Done!" Austin says running down the stairs with his last bag. "Ally? What are you doing here? And why have you brought bags?" He questions while placing his bag on the floor.

I look to Mike and Mimi who's faces have darkened. I think they forgot to tell their son something…

"Oh, yes. Austin, son, sorry we forgot to tell you." I guess now it makes sense how he didn't tell anyone I was coming too, but why would he have anyway? "Ally here is joining us in New York." Mike finishes.

I smile awkwardly and look to Austin, his face filled with shock. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" He almost shouts. Take it he doesn't like the idea much.

"We forgot" Mimi said like it's no big thing. "Anyway, let's park the car and go shall we? It's a long, long drive."

Austin silently picks up his bags and goes to the car, "don't worry" Mimi said to me "it's just a shock, he'll be fine in a bit." Oh, something tells me that's not happening any time soon.

It's going to be a long trip.

**Austin's View**

Ally's coming! How did they forget to mention a whole other person was coming?! They know how I feel about other people coming on this trip, and since last time a girl came. Maybe they thought I was over it? Nope, no way would they have just thought I was over it. They should have asked me if I wanted her to come, or even just warned me!

But no. Now I have to spend the next three weeks with Ally Dawson. The girl I hate second most.

"Everyone in?" My dad asks before starting the car. "Okay then, off we go."

_**Hours later**_

The drive has been nothing but silence, Ally is reading a book, mom is asleep and dad is concentrating on driving. I had to put my ear phones in, I can't stand silence.

"Well that's one book done." I faintly hear Ally say through the sound of my ear phones. I take them out in the hope to get some conversation out of her. I hate her, but I am dying for conversation here, it's been hours with no talking.

"Well, what book were you reading?" I ask her, putting my headphones into my pocket.

She looks across to me and I can tell she's shocked because her eyes are bigger than normal. "Oh, um, Percy Jackson, I just finished the first one." I nod my head. I can't believe she is only now reading them!

"It's a good set of books, I've read them all."

"All of them?"

"Yep, I'm on Hero's of Olympus now, I've saved the whole series for the holiday."

"Oh cool." She says before turning back to face the front. I guess that's the end of the conversation then.

"Look at that." My dad says just as I was about to pull my head phones back out.

"What?" I ask.

"It's lunch time, come one, let's get food." He says turning into the melody dinner parking lot, there's one here too, not just in Miami. We stop here every year on the drive to New York. "I'll wake your mom up, you take Ally and get us a table. I nod, not waiting to say, I didn't want Ally to come, I don't want her eating at my favourite place.

Ally and I step out of the car. "there's a Melody Dinner here too?" She asks, "I thought the only one was in Miami."

"Well clearly not Ally." I say walking directly into the dinner.

I walk straight to our normal table, we sit at it twice a year, every time we come it's empty.

"Amazing how your normal table is always empty don't you think Austin?" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me, I turn around to be met by one of my best friends.

"Cassidy!" I shout and hug her, she hugs me back, we stay like this for a minute before I release my grip.

"Long time no see Moon! What you been up too?"

"Nothing, just the normal stuff, glad to see you're still working here."

"Where else would I work?" She say playfully before sitting down with me at a table. "Who's this?" She asks pointing to the opposite side of the table. I give her a confused look then remember.

"Oh," I say looking across to the short brown haired girl. "This is Ally, she's joining us on vacation this year." I say with a smile.

"Ohh, so she's a new girl friend?" Cassidy says shaking Ally's hand. My eyes go wide.

"No, no, no! Ally is just a, uh, friend. Yep, just a friend."

"Mmhhmm." She says and I just laugh to myself, typical Cassidy, not believing a word I say. "Fancy taking a few tables with me?"

"Yep. Which one first?"

"Your orders?"

"Same as every other time."

"And Ally?"

"Oh uh, just whatever Austin is having." Cassidy nods, then we get up and go to the kitchen.

**Ally's View**

"Ally, where's Austin gone?" Mimi asks as her and Mike join the table.

"To help a girl named Cassidy?"

"Oh of course, he does that ever year while we are here."

"How long have they known each other?"

"Oh, quite a while, every year we come to New York we always stop here, she's been working here every time." Mike answers, I nod and we continue with general conversation.

**Austin's View**

"So what's the story with Ally?"

"What story?" I ask.

"There's no way you two are just friends. The last girl you brought too New York was your girlfriend." I tense up.

"Can we not talk about Kira?"

"Austin it all happened three years ago, and as far as I know, you haven't talked about it."

"I don't need too."

"Yes, you do Austin."

"Cassidy" I say as I lean on a counter, "I really don't wanna talk about it."

"You have to at some point. To someone, maybe Ally?"

"Ally? You're kidding right?" I say, she shakes her head, "I don't even like her."

"You said you were friends." She hands me plates and picks up some herself, I follow her out of the kitchen and too tables.

"So I lied."

"But why?"

"I didn't know if my parents were coming in or not" I whisper to her.

"Ah I see. But maybe you should try to be friends with her" she lays plate on a table, "enjoy your meal."

"I highly doubt that will work. Plus I only have to survive three weeks with her, then I never have to talk to her again." Cassidy scoffs.

"Come on, these are for your table. Hey everyone."

"Hey Cassidy, how you been?" Mom asks as I sit down in the empty seat by Ally.

"I'm good thanks, looking forward to New York?"

"Of course."

"You ever been Ally?"

"Nope, it'll be my first time." She says looking up.

"Well then these are defiantly the people to go with. I'm sure Austin will give you the tour."

"Yep, they can do that tomorrow." Dad says.

"When are you joining us Cassidy?" I asked, she always joins us at some point even if it's just for a few days.

"In two weeks if that's okay?" She asks my mom and dad.

"Yeah, we'll see you then, just text Austin on your way." Mom says.

"Okay, see you in two weeks everyone, bye Austin." She gives me a hug as we all leave.

* * *

**A/N- Well I hope you liked it.**

**Please let me know what you think of it!**

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey everyone!**

**First off a huge thank you too everyone! All my reviewers, you are awesome! 6 reviews on one chapter, i was sooo happy! 8 favs based on one chapter, i can't stop smiling! and 15 followers! I love all of you, you are amazing! Makes me so happy to hear you guys are enjoying it and want me too continue!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Austin and Ally.**

**Heres the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's View**

We pull up outside of a huge house. "Here we go" Mike says, straight away, Austin jumps out of the car and runs to the house with keys in his hand.

"This is your home for the next few weeks" Mimi says before getting the bags from the car and taking them to the house.

I step out and look around. Here I am in New York, a place where I have always wanted to go, and the fact I'm here with Austin, it doesn't upset my mood at all. I'm here in New York City!

"Austin!" Mike shouts, "show Ally around!"

"Okay!" Austin says running down the stairs, his attitude suddenly better. It's like being here changes him. "Come on Ally, we'll start down here." He grabs my arm, but not tight, like a loose grip. "Here is the kitchen" he says bringing me into the first room on the right.

It is huge.

"Okay" he says bringing me into the next room, "this is the living room!" A giant flat screen tv is up on one wall, shelves are all around the room filled with all the DVDs you can imagine. "I know, awesome right?" I nod and hear him laugh slightly, "come on I'll show you your room."

"I have my own room?"

"Yeah, we have a spare bedroom" he answers, leading me upstairs. "This is my room" he opens a door to a big room with blue walls, book shelves full with all types of books. "And this" he ushers me out of his room and into the one next door, "is yours."

The room, my room, was just as big as Austins, with cream walls and simple furniture, including a couch.

"Wow."

"Yep."

"This house is amazing!"

"Thanks" he says with a smile as we both sit on the couch in the spare, my room. "So, do you want the tour of New York tomorrow?" I look across to him, he doesn't seem like the same person, he is offering to take me on a tour, and not just because he was basically told to.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Sure, I love New York, everything moves fast but you still have time to think about everything. And there are always awesome people playing guitar and singing along to well-known songs."

"They do that in Miami too Austin" I say, great I probably just ruined the longest conversation we have had without him being sarcastic or annoying.

"Yeah. Difference here is most of them are good. And there's one I think you'll really like. He's a friend, I'll text him later and we'll meet up tomorrow."

"Okay" we sit in silence until I ask a question, "how do you have so many friends here?"

"I've been coming here for years, you get to know people. They all live here, so it's kinda annoying. Well everyone apart from Cassidy."

I nod understanding, "you and her are cute, were you ever together?" He started to laugh.

"Me and Cassidy?" I nod and he started to calm down. "Oh you weren't joking. No, me and Cassidy were never a thing."

"Really? I just thought, you seemed really close."

A smile spread across his lips, "yeah, we always have been."

"Dinner's ready!" Mimi shouts from the kitchen.

"Coming!" We shout in unison before going to get our dinner.

"So Ally" Mimi starts half way through our meal, "what do you want to see in New York?"

"Anything that I can, I've always wanted to come here."

"Well Austin is the right person to show you around, he loves this place."

"Yeah" I say "I can tell."

"I am here you know!" Austin says after finishing his mouthful.

"We know. We weren't saying anything bad" his mum says to him.

"Come on, we should all get to bed, it's been a long day. Oh and me and Mimi are leaving early in the morning so have a good day." Mike says going to his and Mimi's room.

"Night Ally" Austin said before going to his bedroom and closing the door.

"Night Austin" I say back, though I'm guessing he didn't hear me.

* * *

**_The Next Day _**

I wake up and go straight down stairs, still in my pjs and with my hair looking a mess, but I desperately needed a drink and couldn't care less if anyone saw me like this.

"Take it Austin isn't awake" I say to myself, while walking into the living room.

"And what makes you think that?" I jump at Austins voice, he immediately starts laughing.

"I thought you were still in bed."

"Nope, it's noon Ally, I don't normally sleep in past ten." My eyes widen.

"NOON?!"

"Yeah, I have to say, I never thought you were the type to sleep in."

"I'm not, well, not normally."

He laughs, "maybe it was just because it was a long trip."

"Yeah, maybe," I take a seat by Austin.

"So when do you want to leave? I'll text my friend."

"I'll just get changed and then we can go?" I ask.

"Sure, just hurry up, I'm telling him to meet us in fifteen minutes."

"Austin, it takes me longer than that to do my hair!" I say jokingly, he picks up on my sarcasm.

"Well better hurry then" I laugh before going to get ready.

"You ready?" Austin shouts. I grab my money and bag, then run out of the room.

"Yep, lets go!" He nods and we leave the house.

**_A Few Minutes Later _**

"Elliot!" Austin says before patting this guy on the back, the guy, I'm guessing Elliot, is quite cute. I wonder if that's what Austin meant when he said I might like him.

"Austin! Long time no see!" The brown haired boy said before turning to me, "I'm guessing this is your new girlfriend, Cassidy text me saying you brought a girl with you. Hi, I'm Elliot." He lent his hand out for me to shake, I gladly accepted and felt a slight blush coming to my cheeks.

"Yeah, I bet she did. Me and Ally are just friends."

"Good to know," Elliot smiled a white grin. "So Austin, care to do a song? I brought another guitar?"

"Sure, but I got my own guitar with me," he took the guitar case from his shoulders and pulled out an amazing brown guitar. How did I not notice he had a guitar with him?

"Awesome, your pick." Austin nods in response to Elliot and starts to play. Austin can play guitar?

They take it in turns to sing, moving about around the street.

_"I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!"_

Slowly a crowd of people start to watch as the two boys sing and play.

_"Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you!_

_I could sail around the whole world  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it, the colors start to fade,  
Any way I'm gonna lose you,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!"_

The boys have the whole streets attention, they are amazing. I don't think I have heard the song before though.

_"Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!_

_If I can't be with you!  
Oh if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!_

_Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
With You"_

They finish the song and thank the crowd. When Austin looks over to see if I'm okay, I see a tear in his eye, must be imagining it. Elliot pats him on the back and nods.

**Austin's View **

"You wrote that song just after-"

"Elliot, I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Austin, it's been three years, not once have you sang that song here with me. What brought it all back?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Come on man, you can tell me," just as I was about to tell Elliot, Ally walks over.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you sung Austin," Ally said once she joined us.

"Yeah, well," I say feeling slightly uncomfortable, putting my guitar back in the case, I leave Ally and Elliot to talk. They so like each other.

"Wanna start the tour Ally?" I ask picking up my bag.

"Yeah sure," I nod.

"The Austin Moon tour of New York? Well, I taught him everything he knows," I roll my eyes.

"Elliot, fancy us all meeting up later? Our annual back together hang out?"

"Yep, I'll text everyone, your place say 6?"

"Great, see you later man." Ally and I walk off to start our tour.

* * *

**_Later_**

"Smile!" Ally says as we stand outside the Empire State Building.

"Ally!"

"What? Come on please," she said with her sweetest smile.

"Fine, will you at least let me be ready this time," I say, finally giving in. "Lets get someone else to take the picture," she began to protest but I already asked a woman to take it. "Excuse me? Hi, could you take a picture of me and-"

"And your friend? Of course, go pose," I nod.

As I stand by Ally, I run a hand through my hair, I hear Ally giggling. "That's it," I say, before tickle her, she bursts out laughing and leans into me.

I see a flash. It takes a few seconds for me to regain my eye sight back, but when I do, the lady is handing me my phone. "It's a lovely photo," she walks off.

"T-thanks," I say looking down at my phone. She was right, the picture is really nice. Ally's leaning into me because I'm tickling her and she's trying to stop it, we are smiling at each other, laughing, and the Empire State Building is behind us.

"That's a really nice photo, could you send it to me?" Ally says looking over my shoulder.

"Yep course," I send it to her on Bluetooth. "So, where to next?"

"Statue Of Liberty?" she asks.

"Okay, off we go."

**_Later_**

"Austin, come on! One photo please!" she nags.

"Wouldn't you rather it just be you, than both of us?"

"You already took one of just me, come on!" I sigh and swap my iPhone to front camera, "smile then."

*Click*

* * *

**_Back At The House_**

"Thanks for today Austin, for taking me around the whole of New York," she says as we both sit on the couch.

"It was fun," I say with a smile. "We only have half hour before everyone gets here, and knowing them they'll come twenty minutes early. So if you want to get changed or anything then now is the time to."

"I'm good," Ally says with a smile, "what about your parents?"

"They text to say they won't be here for a few days."

"Oh, that happen much?"

"Yeah, you get use to it."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Told you they would be early. Come on, I'll introduce you," opening the door I see my best friends, minus Cassidy. "Guys this is Ally. Ally, this is Trish, Dez and you already know Elliot."

They all pile in the house, Dez and Elliot smile at Ally and pat me on the back, Trish gives me a hug then hugs Ally. At first Ally was surprised with the hug, but then returned it.

"So how you been Austin?" Dez asks as we all sit down, Dez and Elliot by each other, Trish and Ally on bean bags and then me on my own.

"Good, the normal you know. What about all you, haven't seen you in so long."

"Just normal stuff. You really have to come up here more Austin, we hardly see you," I nod.

"I know, this is just the only time my parents will come. I'm hoping to come back in a few months."

"Awesome," Elliot says, he looks straight to Ally, "so Ally, what do you like to do?"

"Read, mainly," she answers, I roll my eyes, she must do something else. I saw her when me and Elliot were singing, she had that look in her eye, she appreciated the music, the words. Okay maybe she didn't get the lyrics, she doesn't know, but she did to an extent. My guess, she plays an instrument, or write songs, maybe both, I'll get to the bottom of it, just not right now.

"Well what books are you reading?"

"I just read the first Percy Jackson book," Ally answers.

"Oh, Austin has read all those," Trish says, "do you guys remember how happy he was when Percy and An-" I interrupted.

"No! She hasn't got to that yet!" I shout, everyone stares at me, I just shrug, "you know I hate it when people spoil books."

"That's true," Dez says, "so what we doing tonight?"

"Nothing really planned, thought we could get a pizza?" everyone nods.

"Make that two!" Elliot adds.

"Maybe three!" Dez puts in.

"Okay, three pizzas it is, I'll order, you can help yourself to drinks and stuff." I say before going upstairs to order in quiet.

**Ally's View **

"So," I start, "is this always what Austin's like?" I didn't mean to say it, I just had to know. He's completely different here, don't get me wrong, I like him better here, I just don't get it.

"Yeah? Aren't you two friends?" Trish asks, dammit.

"Uh, yeah, I just…he seems so different here," I say carefully.

"Yeah, well it's New York. He's always happy here, well apart from when-" Dez gets interrupted by Elliot.

"Dez, don't," he says, Dez nods and we go into an awkward silence.

"Okay, pizza is on its way!" Austin says, slightly jogging into the room. "What we talking about."

"Kira," Dez says, confusing me, I see Austin stiffen.

"How about no?" I decide not to question him, he doesn't seen very happy at the mention of the name.

* * *

**_Hours Later_**

"We should get going," Trish says before getting up, "come on boys, we'll all have to meet up tomorrow or something."

"Yeah, defiantly!" Austin says hugging her, "bye guys!"

"Oh, wait one last thing," Elliot says turning to face me, "do you wanna go out tomorrow night Ally?" I stop my jaw from dropping, luckily.

I like Elliot, don't get me wrong, but I still like Dallas. Then again, Elliot seems to like me, and its not going to go anywhere, I'm leaving in three weeks.

"Yeah, sure," a grin spreads across my face as I answer, my first ever date!

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight?" I nod, "see you then Ally. Bye Austin."

* * *

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed, I'm hoping to update once or twice more over the next week. **

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far :)**

**Review Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the Reviews, follows and favs! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any songs or films mentioned/ used in this chapter, nor do i own anywthing from Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Ally's View **

"Umm" I turn over in my bed too look at a clock I brought yesterday. "Noon? How does this keep happening."

"You up?" Austin says poking his head through the door.

"Yep, come in."

"You have a date with Elliot tonight" a smirk spread across his face.

"Oh yeah."

He stares at me, "Ally don't lie, you totally remember, you probably dreamt about the 'perfect' date." He starts to laugh, I take one on my pillows and hit him over the head with it. Then, somehow he gets the other pillow and hits me with it, which turned out as a full pillow fight.

With both me and Austin laying on the floor laughing and out of breath the fight ended.

"You sing, don't you? Or write songs." I give him a confused look, no one is meant to know that, my own dad doesn't. "I saw the way you were listening to the song me and Elliot sang yesterday."

I sigh, well he knows.

"I do both, and play the piano."

"Cool, wanna have pancakes?" he asks me, I smile.

"Yep, lets go!" I say getting to my feet and going to the kitchen.

After finishing our pancakes I notice Austin staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." I hesitate but decide to follow him.

We go down into the basement, which Austin didn't show me before. The basement is my new favourite room in this house.

Every instrument you can imagine is in this room. Loads of guitars. Sheet music all around the place. Even a recording booth is in here.

"Wow."

"I know, it's my favourite room out of both houses. Amazing isn't it." He says taking a seat on one of the chairs. I slowly sit on a chair opposite him.

"So yesterday I found out you can sing and play guitar and today, I find out about, all this." My eyes darting around the room, looking at everything.

"Yeah, feel lucky, I don't let people in here. My parents aren't allowed; Elliot, Trish, Dez and Cassidy don't know about it. You're the second person I have told."

"Second?" he tenses up again, I decide to change subject. "That song, yesterday, did you write it?"

He pauses, "yeah, about three years ago. What about you? You written any good songs?"

I smile slightly, "yeah."

"Wanna sing one?"

"I have stage fright, I can't do it."

"It's fine, just pretend I'm not here." I sigh and get up, knowing I'll never win this fight.

I cough awkwardly, and look to Austin who is just sitting there, waiting. "I-I'm sorry Austin, I can't." I start to walk out the room only to be stopped by him.

"Then, sing a song with me. Come on. One song?" I look in his eyes and see hopefulness. Again I sigh. "Great, here, I have one." He hands me sheet music.

_"Baby, you got me sick,  
I don't know what I did,  
Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,  
Got your voice in my head,  
Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"  
Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah" _

We take it in turns to sing.

_"I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right._

_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Yeah,  
Baby now that you're gone,  
I can't stand dumb love songs,  
Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah  
Everyone's tellin' me,  
I'm just too blind to see,  
How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah_

_I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right_

_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're givin' me a heart attack_

_But seeing you with him,  
Just don't feel right_

_And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_You,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're all I ever wanted,  
Ow  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Come on, you're all I ever wanted  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Ow!"_

He smiles at me, "you're an amazing singer."

I blush, "uh, thanks, you too."

"Told you you could sing in front of me." I smile and so does he.

"Look, Austin, you can tell anyone, none of your friends here, or at home," I say walking over to the piano. I hear him placing his guitar down, and his footsteps coming towards me.

"But Ally, you have an amazing voice, and I can help with your stage fright."

"You have an amazing voice too Austin, yet no one at school knows." He nods his head.

"Okay, fine, I'll admit that. At least let me help with your stage fright Ally, this is New York. You can sing on the streets like loads of us do"

"I can't have people know."

"I've been singing here for years Ally, no one back home has ever found out." I look him in the eyes, his pleading eyes, and I just can't say no.

"Okay," my voice barely above a whisper, but he still heard, a smile spread across his face.

"So, what instruments did you say you play?" I ask him.

An even bigger smile spread across his face, I didn't know it was possible, "all the ones in this room."

"All of them?" He nods, "so you play a lot on the piano?"

"Yep," I nod my head, "you said you play piano right?"

"Yep."

"Play something?" I reluctantly, sit on the piano.

I play a tune that I wrote a while ago, though I can never write the lyrics to match.

"You wrote that right?"

"Yeah, but I could never come up with lyrics." I look down at my hands trying to think of some, but still nothing.

"Wait, play the chorus again?" Austin asks sitting next to me.

I play the chorus and he stares into space, "speed it up." I give him a confused look and he simply nods to me. I play it quicker, and he smiles. "Okay, one more time, that speed." I nod, and begin playing the notes.

_"Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get" _

As we both finish I look up to see him smiling at me.

"How did you?" I start unable to put a full sentence together.

"Who knows, but it works right?"

"Yeah, it's amazing," I smile at him, we sit in silence for a few minuites. "Do you think you could help write the song?"

"Yeah, course," he smiles again.

**_Hours Later _**

Austin laying across the couch, me laying across a chair, both laughing like crazy.

"You can write a chorus quickly, but we are unable to write the rest?"

"Yep," he finally manages to sit up, "come on, I want food."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

The door goes as Austin and I walk up from the basement.

"Uh Ally?" Austin says looking down at his watch, "what time did Elliot say he was coming to pick you up?"

"Six, why?" He looked at me, my eyes widened, "Austin, what time is it."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Six."

"WHAT! I'm still in my pj's!"

"Ally, calm down, go upstairs, get changed, and I'll keep Elliot company."

"Thank you Austin," he smiles and I run upstairs. It's a good thing I already know what I want to wear.

**Austin's View **

I watch Ally go upstairs then answer the door.

"Hey Elliot," he walks into the house.

"Hey, where's Ally?"

"Oh, she's just finishing getting changed, you know what girls are like, they take forever to get ready."

"True, never understood why," I nod.

"Anyway, she'll probably be a few minutes, wanna sit down?" We walk into the living room, "so, where you and Ally going?"

"Probably just for a walk through the city," I give him a half hearted smile. A lot can happen here, I don't want Ally getting hurt by anyone. "I'll look after her," he says putting his hand on my shoulder, reading my mind.

"I'm ready!" Ally comes down the steps in a casual outfit, skinny jeans and strappy top, "hey Elliot," a smile spreading across her lips.

"Hey Ally, wanna go?" He says walking towards the door.

"Sure, bye Austin," she waves and they leave for their date.

**_Later _**

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

"Hello?" I ask picking up my phone and jumping on to the couch.

"Hey Austin!"

"Cassidy!"

"How's New York?"

"Good" I smile, even though she can't see me.

"How's Ally?"

"She's on a date with Elliot," I stand up and pace around the room. "But they've been gone over three hours."

"Austin, don't panic. It's a date, of course they're going to be gone over three hours."

"But bad stuff can happen in New York. I'm calling her."

"Oh no you're not. Why do you care so much?"

"Cause I don't want her to get hurt."

"Elliot isn't going to let her get hurt."

"Austin? I'm back!" Ally says shouting from the front door.

"She's back! Got to go Cass, talk to you later!"

"Tell her I say hi."

"Yeah, will do," I hang up.

"Hey, who were you on the phone too?" Ally asks sitting on the couch.

"Cassidy, she says hi. So how was the date?"

"Cool. Alright, he took me for a walk around New York."

"For three hours?" I ask raising my eye brows.

"Yep, my feet are killing me."

I laugh to myself, "so, is he a better tour guide than me?" I ask jokingly.

"Nope." Well I wasn't expecting an answer, but that's great.

"Come on, cheer up, you just had a date in New York."

She smiles slightly, "good point, wanna watch a film?"

"Sure, you pick, I'll get the popcorn."

"Can I have a can of coke please?" I hear her shout from the living room.

"Got it!" I grab the popcorn, and two cans of coke and walk back into the living room. "What film we watching?"

"Fast and Furious?"

"Never took you as a fast and furious fan. I thought you would be more of a notebook type of person."

"You have the Notebook here?" She asks, her head snapping around to face me.

"Yes?"

"Can we watch that instead?" I laugh lightly for a minute.

"Yeah, sure, put it in."

"Yay!" She puts in the DVD and joins me on the couch, ready for a film.

**_Halfway Through The Film _**

I look across to see a fast asleep Ally.

"Lightweight," I say jokingly, then realizing I was talking to myself.

I pick up the remote and turn off the DVD, "time for bed Ally."

No movement.

I give up and pick her up, bridal style, and carry her to her room.

"Night, night, Ally," I say placing her in her bed.

I pull the blanket up over her, and leave her room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed. I know this is shprter than my first too chapters, but i've been a bit distracting lately because of exams and stuff :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Austin getting all protective :P**

**Review Please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey, sorry I've been gone lately, I've been distracted :/ **

**So since I left for so long, I thought, what can i do to make it up to you guys.**

**And so, in this chapter, a lot about Kira is reveled, almost all of their story. So i hope this helps you forgive me?**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Love reading them! Thanks to everyone who reads this story! I love all of you! **

**And to Guest- here's a bit of Auslly in the snow for you :)**

**Disclaimer- i don't own anything from Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Austin's View **

I roll over in my bed, my chest suddenly cold.

"Huh?" I look across to my window, all I see is white. Snow!

I jump out of bed and begin to run out of the room. "Jumper," I run back in and grab one of my jumpers, before running to Ally's room.

"Ally!" I shout before jumping on to her bed.

"What?" she asks sleepily, "Austin?"

"It's snowing!" She sat up.

"New York. Snow. I'm in New York while it's snowing?!"

"Yep! But it's a bit heavy to go out now, so we're stuck in for today."

"Okay, but we'll go out tomorrow or tonight?"

"Yep! I'm ganna make food. What'd you wanna eat?" I look at her, "I take that back. We're having pancakes."

"Well, then I want pancakes." She gets up and we go to the kitchen.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I ask after we finish eating.

"I was thinking we could try and finish that song?" I nod.

"Cool, and you can tell me why your date was so bad last night."

"I never said it was bad."

I raise my eyebrows, "Ally."

"Okay fine. Come on, lets start." I laugh as we head down to the music room.

"Its been a whole five minutes, you can tell me now," I complain to Ally.

"It wasn't bad, as such," she says pulling out more sheet music.

"Ally."

"Okay! Elliot is a great guy."

"This I know."

"It's just, he knew that you already took me on the tour, then he wasn't even better than you at it, and he didn't take pictures, we didn't sit down, didn't hold hands…"

"Didn't do what you thought you would on a New York date," I nod in understanding.

"Or any date."

"Wait, that wasn't just your first New York date was it?" She stayed silent. "It was your first date." She nods.

"Well, lets carry on writing shall we?" She questions smiling slightly.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"We did it!" I shout, jumping off of the piano bench.

"Yep!" She stood up and I automatically hugged her. After a moment she hugged back, and then I realized how strange it was.

We pulled apart.

"It's dark outside" I say as we walk to the living room. "I think the snowing has stopped enough for us to go outside now, you wanna?"

"YES!" She screamed before running to her room.

After I got changed and came down the stairs she still wasn't there so I got food.

Five minutes later she came sprinting down.

"Lets go!" She said running to the door.

**_Minutes later in the City _**

"Wow." She turns around in the snow, taking everything in.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I say grinning.

"It's even more beautiful than I imagined."

I bend down while her back is turned and make a snow ball, then throw it at her back.

She tensed.

Slowly she lowered to the floor, I know what she's doing. I do the same.

And then, a snow ball fight!

Started as me and her, then other people joined in.

It's going to be one of my favorite New York memories.

Snow balls flying everywhere, everyone laughing, the occasional screams from people when the cold snow hit their bare skin. Everyone throwing random snow balls at people they have never seen, all messing about together. Yes, New York is fast paced, until there's snow.

I hit Ally one more time and she fell to the floor.

"Oh my god! Ally!" I ran to her to help her up. I trip and fall on top of her, both of us start to laugh, our faces only milimeters apart. I found myself wanting to lean in, just a little more. I don't know why. So instead I rolled off.

"I think it is clear that I won that battle," I say smirking.

"It's amazing, I'm not looking at you and yet I know you're smirking."

I see her smile, causing me to smile more. Am I starting to like her?

"Wanna get a hot chocolate?" I ask, standing up, offering her a hand up to.

"Yep, sure," she said, we started to head towards a café.

"You find a seat and I'll order?" I say, as we entre the café, she nods.

**Ally's View **

"Ally?" I hear a familiar voice say in the distance, I continue walking until I see Trish, Dez and Elliot at a table.

"Hey," I say with a smile, "can we join?"

"We?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah, Austin is getting the drinks." Dez raises his eye brows and smiles, I give him a strange look, and then they all nod.

"So this is the first time you have seen New York in the snow right?" Trish asks.

"Yep," I say, as Austin comes to sit by me, placing a hot chocolate on the table.

"And I beat her in her first New York snow ball fight," he says, Dez raised his eyebrows at him, looking back and forth between Austin and I.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, playfully rolling my eyes and then Dez smiled…well Austin did say he could be strange.

A grin spread across Austin and mines faces.

"So, what you guys up to tomorrow?" Austin asks.

"No idea," they all say in unison.

"You can come over to mine?" Dez asks.

"Awesome!" We all say.

* * *

"Be right back," I say.

"Ally, I'll come!" Trish says walking up next to me.

**Austin's View **

"Well, I'm going to get another drink, you guys want anything?" Elliot asks Dez and I, we shake our heads and he walks off to order.

"So you and Ally…" Dez says, nodding to me, I give him a questioning look.

"What about me and Ally?"

"Having a snow ball fight…"

"Yes Dez, lots of people have snow ball fights."

"You like her," he says as if it's a fact.

"Of course I like her Dez, she's a friend," I smirk at him knowing that's not what he meant.

He shook his head, "how was her date with Elliot?"

A smile creeps to my face, I lower my head in hope Dez doesn't see. "Don't worry, Elliot already told me it was amazing, the picture perfect date, I believe they were his words."

"Not what I heard," I say, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"I knew you liked her!"

"What?"

"You smiled when you said it didn't go well. You like Ally!"

"Dez shh!"

"So you do!"

"I don't know, I don't know okay. The last time I was in a relationship…" He gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Not all girls are like her Austin."

"I know, it's just, she broke me Dez, I got over it and then," I stop, Elliot came back over, followed by the girls.

"You know what, I'm ganna get a coffee to go," Dez says nodding to me.

"Yeah, me too, you want anything Alls?" I ask, understanding Dez.

"Another hot chocolate please, here's the money," she hold out some of her money, trying to give it to me, I push her hand down.

"My treat," I say with a smile, she smiles at me and Dez and I go order.

"Your treat," Dez whispers with a smirk, I push him to the side jokenily.

"Two hot chocolates to go please," I order, Dez orders another coffee to go.

"So, you were saying earlier, you got over it and then…"

I sigh, "You remember Dallas?" He nods, "they're going out, I found out last week. Turns out they've known each other for years, even before we were together, her fame ran out, she went back to him." I lower my head, trying to hide the emotion, my voice breaking with every word. "They were together, before we were…and while we were." I look to Dez, his face is full of shock and pity.

"So she was cheating on you," he nods, understanding.

"Technically, she was cheating on him with me."

"I don't get it, how didn't you know they we together?"

"Dallas transferred to my school, four years ago, we didn't talk."

"You and Kira broke up three years ago, you were together for a year, long distance thing, it worked."

"Turns out it worked out for him too."

"He didn't know you were dating her."

"Nope, no one did. I keept it quiet, the only people that knew were you lot."

We stay in silence.

"I'm so sorry Austin." Dez say patting me on the back.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," I say, giving him a slight smile.

"The song you wrote back then, 'if I can't be with you', that was about what you would have done. If you were singing on the street that one day when I record producer walked past the normal singing place for all of us."

"Tragic thing is I was there."

"Huh?" He questions, "I thought you were with your parents that day?"

"That was the plan, but they had to go, typical of them, so instead I came out to sing with Kira. It was meant to be my go to sing a song. I was about to start playing when I saw the record producer, I told her to sing instead, that I need to pee, she had no idea he was there, It was the perfect chance for her dreams to come true, she smiled, I hid around the corner so I could watch. He stopped in front of her, clapped, and then took her to his studio. That was the last time I saw her. She broke up with me over text, that you already know."

The man hands us our drinks.

"Austin…"

"Don't worry about it. I'd got over it, until last week when I found out that they were together and had been for five years. It just brought it all back."

"Anything I can do?"

"Be a friend. Don't tell Ally I like her, I don't want to put myself out there only to get hurt again." He nods, I give him a half smile, and we head back to the table.

"You ready to go Ally?" I ask her, handing her the hot drink.

"Yep, bye guys, see you tomorrow." I just nod to my friends and we leave.

* * *

"Austin, you okay?" She asks as we walk back, "you've been quiet."

I smile at her, "yeah, I'm good. Just tired, might go straight to sleep when we get back."

"Yeah, me too," she smiles up at me, and we continue our walk in silence, comfortable silence.

**_Earlier _**

**Dez's View **

"So, how was the date last night Elliot?" Trish asks him as we all sit down.

"Great! Just as planned," Trish and I gave him a confused look.

"As planned?" I ask.

"I only asked her out to make Austin jealous, I know he likes her, he just doesn't know it."

"So you're trying to make him realize it now." Trish says.

"Yep, and he needs this, he has to get over Kira, it has been three years, I know he loved her, but he has to move on."

**_Now _**

"Elliot, your plan, the one with Austin and Ally," both him and Trish send me a confused look. "Don't do it, just let it happen on its own, he isn't ready, not yet."

"Dez, its been three years."

"Yeah, I know, just leave them."

I leave the café.

Why couldn't I tell Kira was going to break his heart all those years ago? Why couldn't I help my best friend?

Yes, I want him and Ally to be together.

But Ally is my friend now too. I don't want him using her to get over Kira. I know he wouldn't do it on purpose, but he would do it, without even realizing.

I may not have been able to protect him before, I was blinded by his happiness. But now, I'm going to protect him, in order to protect him I have to protect Ally. Not only will it break her heart if she thought he was using her to get over Kira, it would break his. Losing the one person he has ever fully loved, it will tear him apart, and I won't be able to pick up the pieces this time, not like before, I don't know if our friendship will survive another broken heart, we hardly made it last time.

I will do whatever I can.

To protect Ally.

To protect Austin.

* * *

**A/N- So hope you liked the chapter! Now you know about Kira! And there was a link to Dallas...aka Allys crush.**

**Really hope you enjoyed!**

**Love you!**

**Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading them and hearing what you think. You all seem to be enjoying it which is great to hear!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally, or any songs used.**

* * *

**Ally's View **

"Dez, yeah, hey, what time do you want me to come over?" I hear walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, and then I'll come back to get Ally. Oh, hey Alls!" He says noticing my presence, and pointing to his phone, I nod understanding.

"Yeah, that's great, okay, see you in a bit." Austin hangs up his phone and gets out a pan to make pancakes. I'm pretty sure that it's one of the only things he can make.

"Morning," I say getting out ingredients.

"Morning. So, Trish is going to come over here for a bit and I'm going to go over to Dez's. And then about two-ish you're going to come too."

"I can stay here by myself you know," I say with a slight smirk. I'm getting the feeling Austin is getting really protective over me.

"Yeah, but this way you can get to know Trish better, and then in a few days Cassidy is coming to stay with us," a grin grows across his face. I honestly thought they were together when I met her, or at least had been, their relationship they have is amazing, I'd love that with someone.

"I thought she was coming in two weeks?" I ask, but I think it came out wrong… I didn't mean it to sound like I was slightly annoyed she was coming sooner and was going to take Austin away from me. It's not like I would be annoyed by that, Austin isn't 'mine' he can't be taken from me.

Wait, why do I care if she comes early? They're just friends.

But, judging by Austins raised eye brows, it came across that way.

"She was, but they gave her more time off, so she's coming early. You guys will be really good friends." It almost sounds like there is hope in his voice, I just wish I knew why.

"Sounds great!" I say with a smile while waiting for my pancakes to be plated up. You'd think I would get sick of them, having them every day, but there is just something about them that I never get sick of. Or maybe it's because Austin makes them.

He sits by me and we eat in a comfortable silence.

"Right well," he says rubbing his hands together and looking at his phone, "Trish says shes five mins away so I gotta get ready." He jumps up and dashes out of the room, then peeps his head back through. "I know you, leave the dishes Ally, I'll do them later." Then he runs up to his room.

It's taking all my will power not to do the washing. The plates are just sitting in front of me, testing my patience.

"It's killing you isn't it?" Austins voice makes me jump, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, you know what, I'll just do them now." I stand up, only to have my arms griped on to and me being slowly, and gently, pushed down.

"Leave them, I'll do them now, you're a guest remember." He says winking, I nod as he turns around to the sink.

I see bubbles peaking up over the side of the sink, I can't resist. I quickly flick them up to Austin.

His body tenses. I don't notice any movement until thee are bubbles all over my face.

I let my mouth hang open in shock. Bad idea. Bubbles started falling into my mouth. Bubbles look nice, but by no means do they taste it.

"Haha," I hear Austin say, "now, I'm ganna go get changed, since you soaked my T-shirt."

He walks past me laughing, I jump on his back, like a piggy back ride, and rub the bubbles from my face into his hair.

"ALLY!" He says, the laughter clear in his voice.

"Hey gu- okay, what did I just walk into?" Trish says, half way into the house. I raise my head, and Austin and I start to laugh more as I jump off of him.

"I now have to go in the shower. Thanks Ally!" He says laughing again.

"What? Not even a hey?!" Trish shouts when Austin is up the stairs.

"HEY TRISH! HELP YOUR SELF TO FOOD AND SUFF! YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS!" He shouts back, a bit loud if you ask me, but Trish laughed lightly anyway.

"Morning Ally," I smile at her, "so what exactly did I walk into?" She asks again. I simply shake my head and we go into the living room.

**_Minutes Later _**

"Ally, have you seen my blue top?" Austin asks walking into the room, shirtless.

Now, the stereo-type 'geek' would be no muscles and not toned at all. Well, Austin, he is the complete opposite. I mean, I had seen his arms before, he always wears T-shirts, but what I hadn't seen was his six pack. Yep, six pack.

This guy is smart and good looking.

If I wasn't so in love with Dallas, Austin would totally be my type.

"Here," I say picking it up from behind me and throwing it to him.

"Thanks," he pulls his top on, "I'm off to go meet up with Dez, see you in a bit. Bye Trish, later Alls!" He leaves the house.

"You're not going to tell me you don't like his do you? You clearly do." Trish says the second he leaves.

**Austin's View **

"Hey Dez!" I say walking into his house.

"Hey man! Got your guitar?"

"Yep!" I say pointing to the case on my back, "lets go!"

**_In The City – Minutes Later _**

"What song do you want to do?" Dez asks as I get out my guitar.

"Uh, does he know?" He nods.

We take it in turns.

_"He knows about you in every way  
He's memorized every part of your face  
Inside and out, baby, head to toe  
Yeah, he knows everything there is to know" _

_"Your secret tattoo, the way you change moods  
The songs that you sing when you're all alone  
Your favorite band, and the way that you dance  
But, baby, baby" _

_"Does he know you can move it like that?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know you're out and I want you so bad?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight you're mine, baby.  
Does he know that you'll never go back?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know?" _

_"I catch your eye then you turn away  
But there's no hiding the smile on your face  
Inside and out, baby, head to toe  
He's not around, girl, you let me know"_

_"Your secret tattoo, the way you change moods  
The songs that you sing when you're all alone  
He knows how you dance in front of your friends  
But, baby, baby"_

_"Does he know you can move it like that?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know you're out and I want you so bad?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight you're mine, baby.  
Does he know that you'll never go back?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know?"_

_"He'll never know  
The way you lie when you look at me  
So keep trying but you know I see  
All the little things that make you who you are  
So tell me, girl"_

_"Does he know you can move it like that (like that)?  
Does he know that you'll never go back (go back)?"_

_"Whoa-oh-oh-oh"_

_"Does he know you can move it like that?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know you're out and I want you so bad?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight you're mine, baby.  
Does he know that you'll never go back?  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Does he know?" _

The crowds of people that surrounded us all clapped, big smiles on their faces.

"Shall I text the girls to come? Might be able to get them to sing?" Dez asks, I nod and text Ally.

_Hey Alls, you and Trish fancy meeting us at our singing spot? Trish knows the way, maybe you'll sing :) – Austin (AKA Bubble Hair) _

Within a minute I had a reply.

_Haha Bubble Hair ;) On our way, I'm not going to sing though, not ready for that – Ally _

I smile at the text.

_Well, the bubble hair was down to you ;P Great, and I will get you to sing on the streets of New York even if it's the last thing I do ;) –Austin _

I smile before putting my phone into my pocket, "they're on their way," I say to Dez, he nods and throws me a bottle of water.

"So, hows you and Ally?" Dez says with a wink.

"Dez, we talked about this yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. But Trish text me saying she walked into your house to find Ally on your back and her face in your hair, and the you both just laughed."

I smiled again at the thought, "yeah, she was rubbing bubbles into my hair," he looked at me confused, "don't worry bout it."

"Hey bubble hair," Ally says, as she and Trish walk up to us, earning strange looks from both Trish and Dez causing us to laugh a bit again.

"You were quick." I say to them.

"Yeah, well we were getting a coffee from the café," Trish says, I nod.

"Okay girls, care to join us in a song?" Dez asks.

"I'm good," Ally says straight away, I give her a slight smile.

"Same, we'll stand over there. Austin, why don't you do heart attack?" Trish says as she and Ally walk away.

I play the first cord and then see a familiar face.

"Austin! No way dude!" Dallas says spotting me too. I take off my guitar and hand it to Dez before Dallas would notice it.

"Alright?" I say.

"Yeah, just came here to meet up with Kira, hey, maybe you two could meet?"

"Yeah, maybe," at that point Trish, Dez and Ally all walked over.

Dez, knowing what he does, stiffened, but tried to hide it. Trish noticed and looked at me but let it go, for now at least. Ally looked as if she was frozen, just staring at Dallas wide eyed.

"Uh, Dallas this is Dez, Trish and-"

"Lucy right? You go to our school?" Dallas says pointing to Ally. I see the sadness in her eyes. Oh please don't tell me she likes him.

"Uh, that's Ally…but she does go to our school." I say trying to lighten the mood from that last statement. He shrugged his shoulders, clearly not caring.

"Oh, well, you're a geek right? The only one I know is Austin. I just bully the rest of you without knowing names." And there's Dallas showing his true colours. I see that Ally has tears forming in her eyes. Yeah, she likes him.

"Hey, Trish, why don't you and Ally go get a coffee?" I say to her, she catches on and her and Ally walk back to the café.

"What was geek doing here anyway?" He says staring at me.

"Mom and dad decided to invite her along."

"Gutted," he says nodding, "anyway, I gotta go meet up with Kira, see you later." He walks off.

"So that's Dallas?" Dez asks, I nod. "And he's going to meet up with Kira?" I nod again, "so Kira's around?" I nod again.

"Come on," I say picking up my guitar, "lets make sure Ally's okay."

**Ally's View **

He doesn't know my name. He bullies me and doesn't know my name. I don't know what I was expecting. Now I'm crying in a café in New York. And I still love him.

"Here," Trish says handing me some tissues, while I'm wiping my eyes she asks, "did you like him?" I could only manage a nod. "I'm so sorry Ally."

"Don't be," I say, my voice barely audible. "It's not your fault."

"Ally, you okay?" Austin says pulling up a seat next to me.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I was over reacting." I say placing the now wet tissues on the table.

Trish and Dez get up to get drinks.

"No you weren't, Dallas is just an idiot." I smile slightly.

"Why is he here anyway? I didn't hear that he was coming to New York at all."

"He's meeting up with his girlfriend," I look to Austin to see him looking upset.

"He has a girlfriend?" I ask, tears refilling my eyes.

Austin hands my more tissues, "yeah, Kira." His voice level drops, as if he didn't want to say her name.

Wait. Kira.

"Kira as in…" He nods, looking as if he's about to break down too.

"Come on, lets go back to the house shall we?" He says blinking away any signs of tears. I nod.

"But what about Dez's house?"

"I don't think you're in the mood for it, come on," I smile slightly standing up and leaving to go back to the house and curl up in my bed.

**_At The House _**

"I'm going to go to my room I think," I say heading up the stairs.

"Okay, just come down if you want anything, or to watch a film or something," he says with a slight smile, I nod and leave the room.

**_Later _**

**Austin's View **

I type Cassidy's number on my phone.

"Hey Austin! Strange time for you to call don't you think?"

"You aren't working are you?" I ask.

"No, just finished, why?" Her voice full of confusion.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kira." The second I saw Dallas I decided to tell Cassidy.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm all ears, when you're ready Austin." Even though I can't see her I can tell she's smiling reassuringly.

"You remember Dallas? They're going out, I found out last week. Turns out they've known each other for years, even before we were together, her fame ran out, she went back to him." I try to stop my voice from cracking with emotion, "they were together, before we were…and while we were." I pause, she is silent, but I can hear her breathing so I know to continue. "The day she got picked up by a record label, I came out to sing with her. It was meant to be my go to sing a song. I was about to start playing when I saw the record producer, I told her to sing instead, that I need to pee, she had no idea he was there, It was the perfect chance for her dreams to come true, she smiled, I hid around the corner so I could watch. He stopped in front of her, clapped, and then took her to his studio. That was the last time I saw her. She broke up with me over text."

"Austin…"

I just let the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I saw Dallas today, he was meeting up with Kira."

"Did you see her?"

"No, but it's going to happen."

"I'm coming to New York."

I wipe my tears away. "Yeah, I know Cass, in a few days."

"No, I'm already packed so I'm coming now. You are not going to bump into her when I'm not there. I don't want her making you fall for her again. I won't let it happen. I don't like her."

"Cass, if we do see her please don't start a fight."

"No promises. She hurt you Austin. You didn't talk about it for three years." I sigh. "Wait, you would have seen Dallas every day at school, so why are you telling me this now?" I stay silent, not knowing what to say. "You want to move on don't you?"

"If I do that I might get hurt again."

"So it's Ally. Austin you don't know she'll hurt you. From what I've seen she is nothing like Kira."

"Let's just not talk about that now okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll be in New York tomorrow. See you then Austin." She hangs up.

As soon as I put my mobile down Ally comes into the room. I wipe my tears away as quickly as possible.

"Hey, you alright now?" I ask.

"Ish. I just can't believe he doesn't know my name."

"Yeah, I know, that's Dallas for you I guess."

"Yep, bullies every 'geek' in school, except you. Why is that?" She asks sitting by me.

I smile, "wanna watch TV?"

I could see she was about to ask why I wasn't answering her question but she stopped and nodded.

* * *

**A/N- So, what do you think? **

**Cassidy will be in the next chapter, and theres more to come from Dallas and Kira. And more AUSLLY! I'm also planning on having more of Elliot, Trish and Dez in the next chapters as well :)**

**I really hope you enjoyed!**

**In case i dont update again before christmas (which i probably wont...) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (If you celebrate christmas).**

**Have a great christmas everyone. Until next time, BYEEEE!**

**Review Please :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favs! I hope you all had a really good christmas! and are enjoying your holiday!**

**I will just get straight to the story! :D**

**Disclaimer- i don't own anything from Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Austin's View **

"Oh, good you're up," I say smiling at Ally, "I forgot to tell you last night, because of everything that happened, Cassidy is coming today." She sits opposite me with a glass of orange juice placed on the table in front of her.

"What happened?" She asked taking a sip of her orange juice. I notice her eyes are blood shot, and her cheeks look slightly wet, she's been crying again, most likely about Dallas.

I momentarily freeze, "I mean that you were upset, I just forgot to mention it to you," nice play off, well done to me.

"Okay, what time is she here?" It takes a few seconds for me to realize she asked me a question. I was too busy looking at how pretty she is, her hair tied back in a messy bun because she just got up, a pink tight pj top, with pink chartered pj shorts. Even at her scruffiest time of day she looks pretty.

"Oh, uh," I say realizing what she asked, "any minute –"

"Austin? What no welcome party?" She jokes as she walks in.

"Now," I finish before jumping out of my seat and walking to her quickly, Ally following closely behind. "Cassidy!" I say bringing her into a big hug.

"Austin…can't breathe…" she says after a minute.

"Oh, uh, sorry." I say releasing her. "You remember Ally," I say gesturing towards the small girl behind me.

"Of corse, how you doing Ally?"

"Great, good to see you again, it will be nice having another girl in the house," Ally says in return.

I jokingly pout, "am I not enough for you?"

"Oh Austin, you're too much," she says with a wink causing me to laugh slightly I notice Cassidy looking between Ally and I smiling. "Who knows, maybe Cassidy is able to cook more than pancakes for breakfast," she says jokingly.

"You know you love my pancakes," I say with a grin which she returns.

"Yes, yes Austin everyone does, now could you take up my bags please?" She says with puppy dog eyes, I laugh.

"Yep, you're in your ordinary room," I say before picking up her bags and heading to her rooms.

**Cassidy's View**

"You had food yet?" I ask Ally.

"Nope, I just got up," I smile at her and drag her into the kitchen.

"Great, lets get cooking!"

While I look through the cupboards Ally sits at the table. "You and Austin are super close right?"

"Yeah, always have been."

"So, he's told you about Kira?" She asks me, I freeze for a minute deciding on what to say.

"It's not my place to tell you Ally. It happened three years ago. He wasn't himself for a while. Though I heard you asked if Austin was always like this to Trish, am I right guessing he is completely different back home?"

"Yep, completely. I hated him in school, but here, I don't know, but I much prefer this him."

"This is the real him. Back home he just feels he has to put guards up, stop himself from getting hurt, you must know what that's like?"

"Yep, and then I let them all down and let Dallas bully me every single day because I loved him, or thought I did, I just don't know any more. Then yesterday I find out he has a girlfriend, who happens to be Austins ex." It seems like she's rambling to herself but I step in anyway.

"You liked Dallas?" I ask.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I know of him," I say nodding, getting out stuff to make pancakes since somebody, aka Austin, hasn't gone shopping.

"Yeah, well as I found out yesterday he doesn't even know my name. Been making my life hell for years, and doesn't even know my name. I was stupid to think he did."

"No you weren't, you just had hope," I sit down with her for a moment. "Who knows, maybe it was for the best."

"How is all that for the best?" She asks, I smile slightly.

"Well, maybe you know the person you really like, but you were just blinded by the guy you thought you did."

"So you think me thinking that I like Dallas was stopping me from seeing who I really like?" I smile again.

"There's a chance. A lot of the time the guy is closer than you think." At that second in walks Austin, talk about timing.

"Pancakes for breakfast I see," he says walking over to start cooking.

"Well, somebody hasn't gone shopping."

"Hey, don't blame me, the parents left us here." I give him a small smile. I know how he really feels about his parents always leaving him.

"Where they gone this time?" I ask, he just shrugs.

"No idea, prob won't be back until the end of the trip though. Typical them right?" He says.

"So, what we doing today?" I ask, changing the subject before Ally heard all about Austins bad relationship with his parents, he probably doesn't want her to know right now.

"I was thinking meet up with everyone, sing, go to the café, just a relaxing day." He says flipping a pancake.

"Sounds good," Ally and I say in unison.

"Hey, have any record producers ever walked passed where you play?" Ally asks, I see Austin stiffen, and answer quickly.

"Well, who knows?" I say, "they haven't signed any of us so they either haven't or they are dumb for not signing this boy," I say pointing at Austin, Ally simply smiles.

"So you sing then Cassidy?" She asks as we eat.

"Yeah, love it, you?" I say back and her facial expression changes, I give her a slightly confused look, then Austin steps in.

"Nah, Ally doesn't sing. Plus you know if she did you would just force her to sing today." He says, it seems as if he's explaining why he said it to someone.

"That is very, true." I nod finishing my pancakes. "Well you two should go get changed so we can head off. Go on," I say gesturing my hands for them to leave the table.

**Ally's View **

"Thanks for covering for me," I quietly say to Austin as we head up stairs.

"No problem, I won't make you sing in front of people until you're ready," he says with a sweet smile. "But by the end of this trip I will have you singing at our spot, and even doing a duet with me." He says with a cocky grin.

"Good luck with that," I give a wink, "I appreciate the help Austin, I really do."

"It's my pleaser," he says before entering his room.

**_At Their Singing Spot _**

"Cassidy!" Dez shouts running over to us, "I thought you weren't coming for a few days!"

"Yeah, well when Austin told me what fun you were having I decided to come early!" She says as they hug.

Trish and Elliot come over to join us, and say hi to Cassidy, I guess they don't see each other that much, or haven't in a while.

"So great to see you Cass!" Trish says, "we have so much to catch up on! How's the love life?" Trish says jokingly.

"Pathetic!" Cassidy says smiling back before hugging her friend. "what about you Elliot, any girls you're interested in?"

"Well, me and Ally did go on one date," he said with a wink, which really confused me. It was my first ever date, it was horrible, and he's practically joking about it?

"So I heard," Cassidy says hugging him too.

"Really?" He asks, "from who?" Cassidy's eyes dart across to Austin.

"We were on the phone," he said, "she asked where Ally was so I said on a date with Elliot."

"Yeah sure," Elliot says rolling his eyes playfully. What is so entertaining about or date? "Just happened to come up in conversation did it Austin?" He says, earning a slap across the back of his head from Dez.

"Yes Elliot, it did." Austin says. I am so confused.

"Right, well anyway, I'm too tired to sing right now, so who's going to sing first?" Cassidy asks, diffusing the tension that surrounded our group. Not that I understood anything from the past two minutes anyway.

**_One Hour Later _**

**_In A Café _**

"I'm so cold," I say taking a seat in the café by a heater.

"Here," Austin says putting his jacket over me.

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"You know Austin, you should really come to New York more," Dez says.

"I know man, I'm really hoping too," he says with a small smile.

"And you should too Ally, you're one of us," Dez adds, causing me to smile.

"Well, maybe I can convince my parents to let you come next time too," Austin says smiling at me, my head shots up.

"Really?" He smiled, "Thanks Austin," I say with a giant smile.

"Austin!" I hear an all too familiar voice shout.

"Dallas," Austin says, with a hint of fake excitement, maybe I'm just imagining it. "You remember everyone? And this is Cassidy and Elliot," he said pointing to them.

"Right yeah, you're Dez, you're Trish, and you're Amy?" He said pointing at me. This time I didn't want to cry, I have no emotion to it at all, aside from finding it funny how self absorbed he is. Why did I ever like him again?

"Ally," I correct, "But hey, you got the first and last letter right," I say sarcastically, I see everyone trying not to laugh. Did I just say something people found funny? I look at Dallas to see him shocked by my new attitude, I am too, but I like it.

"Well…Oh, Kira, over here," he shouts again. Does this guy ever talk at normal volume? "Hey babe," he says, well, she is really pretty, maybe even beautiful, I can see why both Austin and Dallas went/ are going out with her. "This is Dez, Trish, Elliot, Cassidy, Amy-"

"Ally," we all correct.

"Right," he continues, "and Austin." Why is he introducing Austin? Does he not know they know each other? Let alone that they were together.

"Lovely to meet you," she says. Why is she not saying she knows Austin? This is Kira right? I look to Austin, he looks sad but is trying to hide it. It probably works on Dallas and Kira but for Trish, Dez, Elliot and I, he would have to try a lot harder.

Everyone has huge fake grin plastered on their faces, okay, what the heck am I missing here?

Wait, she was with Austin, which means she probably knows Dez, Trish, Elliot and Cassidy too, which means she is pretending not to know them. Yep, I'm defiantly missing something here.

"Mind if we join?" Dallas asks.

"Go ahead," Dez says though almost gritted teeth.

"No, no, Dallas, this is clearly a date, you don't want to join us, right Kira?" Cassidy says, I swear she is glaring at her.

"No, no, it would be so lovely to get to know all of you." She replays sitting down alongside Dallas and the rest of us.

I see Austin give Cassidy a look, what is all this about?

"No, no, you should go, spend time together, you can never have too much couple time right?" Cassidy tries again.

"No, this is nice." Kira says, her voice slowly raising.

"Get up." Trish whispers loudly to her, or more like growls.

"Uh, Austin, what's up with your friends? Why are they being rude to Kira?" Dallas asks, getting protective over her.

"Oh they're just messing about. Come on guys, games over." Austin does an awkward laugh as the girls calm down. I am finding out what has happened later because I am so confused right now, it's unbelievable.

"So, Amelia," Dallas starts.

"Seriously?" I ask him, "like, seriously?" I repeat. "How hard is it to say Ally? It isn't that hard to say nor remember, maybe all your brain cells are dead." I say, my confidence overflowing.

"Calm down." He says I stand up.

"You have bullied me for years, made my life absolute hell, and you don't even know my name. It's unbelieveable that anyone can be them stupid." Ally my emotions turn into pure anger towards him. "You know, one day, you're going to stop being popular, you'll stop being known as the hottest boy in school, and I can't wait. I can't wait for you to see what high school is like for the rest of us." I leave the café.

**_A Minute Later _**

"Ally?" I hear Austin say, I turn my head to face him. "Well, that was pretty cool," he says sitting on the floor along side me.

"That's not what I'm like."

"I know, but he did need to hear it Alls, he deserved it."

I nod, "maybe."

"Fancy a walk?" He asks as he helps me back up?

"Sounds good."

After a few minutes of silence I break it.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, turning my head towards him as we walk.

"Go ahead."

"Why was Kira acting like she didn't know any of you?" I ask quickly, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's kind of a long, long story," he says, I can see by his face that he is trying not to tense.

"Will you ever tell me what went on with you and Kira?" I ask quietly.

He looks at me, his eyes sparkling, "maybe, I don't know. I only just told Dez and Cassidy what really happened."

"She hurt you, didn't she?" He nodded, "I'm sorry Austin," I say not pushing the subject anymore.

* * *

**A/N- Well i hope you enjoyed! Thats a bit of a clue that it will all kick off. but also that at some point Austin will open up to Ally. Really hoped you liked it**

**Have a great New Year everyone!**

**Review Please! :D :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**See what happens when i get lots of reviews?! Thank you for the Reviews, Follows and Favs.**

**So, here's your latest update, hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything from Austin and Ally, or any songs used.**

* * *

**Ally's View **

"She hurt you, didn't she?" He nodded, "I'm sorry Austin," I say not pushing the subject anymore.

"It's funny how that's all that people say when something has happened to you isn't it? When you've lost someone, when a relationship went wrong, people say sorry, as if they know what it's like, or as if it's their fault." He pauses, he shocked me a bit with his sudden outburst, but I can't say he's wrong. "It isn't anyone else's fault."

"Yeah, well people just say it don't they, without really thinking. As if it will make everything better if people just say 'sorry'," I reply, making him laugh lightly a little bit, causing me to as well.

"But it never works."

"Nope, even if it's the person that hurt you saying it. 'I'm sorry' doesn't just fix everything."

"It would be a lot easier if it did," he said with a slight smile. "But then," he continued, "life would be oh so boring," he stepped out in front of me as I started to laugh slightly, I saw a smile creep onto his face. "My parents text earlier, they aren't coming back till the end of the trip."

I look to him, to see some hurt in his eyes, even though he's trying to cover it up. "Okay, so just me, you and Cassidy?" He nods, "great," I say to him with a smile, he gives a slight smile back.

"My parents, they don't spend time around me if they can help it. They always have some business trip they have to go to, or they have to do this, or that. I hardly see them."

"I get it," I say, "my dad is home probably one week-end a month, you get use to being on your own."

"It wasn't always like this. My uncle, he died a few years ago, my parents started to talk to me less. Turns out I use to spend a lot of time with him, I was a painful reminder of what they had lost. So I got pushed aside, as if it was the only thing that would help them move on, to forget about me and much as possible." His eyes look as if they are about to let out tears he has been holding back for years. "Sorry, I didn't intend to tell you that," he continued to walk.

"It's fine. I lost my mom when I was young. That's when my dad started going away more and more. I don't remember a time before he was going away. I don't even remember her," I fight to hold back a tear, but it rolls down my cheek anyway.

He steps in front of me again, place a hand on my face, using his thumb to wipe away the tear as I stare into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he says.

We both know it isn't just a throw away comment, we both know what it's like to lose someone, we've both been through it.

"I'm sorry too."

After a few moments in silence, trying to wipe away anything that would show we had an emotional talk, Austin speaks up.

"Come on," he says, "if we don't get back soon Cassidy might lose it." He says with a slight smile.

"Thank you Austin," I smile at him and he leads the way back to the café.

"Where have you been?!" Cassidy says the second we get back to the table, "I was about to lose it!"

"Told you," Austin whispered to me, causing me to laugh slightly. "Sorry Cass, we were just talking." She nodded, "so what did we miss?" He asks as he picks up his now cold drink.

"Well, Kira here was just telling us how she got picked up by a record label on these very streets," Trish says, as if she is trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Yeah, though I think my music was a head of my time. I'm out of the music business for now." Kira says taking a sip of her drink and holding Dallas' hand on the table.

I look to Austin to see hurt in his eyes again.

"Oh I doubt you were ahead of your time," Elliot says, "that's the excuse that everyone uses, is it not?"

"Yo, dude, she was just ahead of her time. Just because you won't ever be famous because you probably can't sing." Dallas says in return. Why did I ever like this guy? He's a jerk. "Austin why are you even friends with these people."

"If you don't like the company Dallas, then maybe you should just leave." We all look to Austin with shock. As it turns out, Austin may spend the rest of high school getting bullied like the rest of us.

"What's with you man?" Dallas says standing up, "first all your friends are rude to Kira for no reason, now you're telling us to leave?"

"Why don't you ask Kira for a reason?" Austin says taking another sip of his drink.

"Austin, are you sure you want to do this?" Dez say from the side of him.

"Oh, I'm sure, I would love to hear what lies she comes up with." Elliot and Trish look just as confused as I do, while Cassidy and Dez look at him with sympathy and worry. Wait, he said he only just told Cassidy and Dez what happened, Trish and Elliot must not know the truth, that's why they look as confused as me. "Go on Kira, do tell."

This isn't an Austin I have seen before. This is an Austin that has finally snapped. Finally caved in. Finally had enough.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kira says, which I know is a lie, and can also tell by her voice, though clearly Dallas can't. Guess all his brain cells must be gone. "I've never met any of you."

"Oh, you're kidding me!" Casssidy basically shouts, grabbing the attention of the whole café.

"Cassidy, it's fine, I just snapped is all. Leave her to her world of lies. She really isn't worth the breath." Austin says before leaving the café.

"I guess he finally reached the anger stage of getting over her," Elliot says quietly.

"Getting over who?" Dallas asks, everyone's heads snap back to face him, even Kira's.

"Just this dumb girl," Trish says getting up to go find Austin.

"It's fine," I say, "I'll go." I pick up Austins guitar about to leave the café.

"I doubt he wants to see your face," Dallas says with a scoff.

I turn my full attention towards him.

"You're just an un-named geek who no one cares about," he continues, I simply give him a smirk.

"Okay, that's enough," Dez says, "get out of here you two, no one wants either of you around."

"You don't own the café, you can't tell us what to do."

"You're right," I say. "But this isn't high school Dallas. You aren't the big shot you think you are around here. Sure, back home everyone thinks you're the best. But out here, you're just another face in the crowd. So leave."

"You don't order me around geek."

"Let me know when you've learnt my name," I say before heading out the door and to find Austin.

**_A Few Minutes Later _**

"I thought you'd be here," I say, approaching their singing spot.

"Am I that predictable?" He asks jokingly.

"Predictable is one word I defiantly wouldn't use to describe you," I sit down by him, placing his guitar on the floor in front of us.

"Good, I don't like predictable people," he says, a small smile making its way to his face.

"I'm predictable." He looks at me, right it the eyes.

"Not after your two out bursts at Dallas," he says with a smile again.

"How'd you find out about the second one?" I ask tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Dez text me, he also said how Dallas and Kira left right after you did."

"I thought I would feel bad for yelling," I say.

"But…" Austin says, telling me to continue.

"But I don't. I feel better for doing it." I see him smile again.

"Yeah, I feel better for saying what I said, not completely, but bit."

"Ah, so some good things came out of seeing them today then," he nods.

"Fancy a song?" He asks, I look around, there's no one here, what harm could it do? Plus, I clearly have more confidence than I previously believed.

"Sure," he looks shocked for a moment before picking up his guitar from the case.

"Well, what has come over you today Alls?" He asks with a smile.

"Who knows, but I like it," I say smiling back at him, proud of myself.

"I do too," He gives me another smile before strumming his guitar. I pick up a song I had shown Austin only a few days ago.

He starts it.

_"My hands,  
Your hands  
Tied up  
Like two ships._

_Drifting  
Weightless.  
Waves try to break it.  
I'd do anything to save it.  
Why is it so hard to say it?"_

He nods to me encouragingly as we both sit on the cold New York floor.

_"My heart,  
Your heart  
Sit tight like book ends." _

A huge smile grows on Austins face, the biggest smile I have ever seen. A proud smile.

_"Pages  
Between us  
Written with no end.  
So many words we're not saying.  
Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.  
You make me strong."_

Who knows where this confidence has come from today? And who cares?

Austin was right, it's New York, you can be whoever you want to be.

He joins again for the chorus.

_"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?"_

We continue the song taking it in turns.

Austin;

_"Think of  
How much  
Love that's been wasted._

_People  
Always  
Trying to escape it.  
Move on to stop their heart breaking.  
But there's nothing I'm running from.  
You make me strong." _

Both of us;

_"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?" _

Me;

_"So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.  
Need you to keep me from falling apart.  
I'll always hold on.  
'Cause you make me strong." _

Both of us;

_"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care.  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?"_

Austin;

_"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?" _

I finish the song off;

_"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?" _

"I told you I would get you to sing on the streets of New York," he said with a smile, I smile back at him, "your voice really is amazing, I can't wait for others to hear it, everyone will love you," his smile grows, which I thought was impossible.

"I'm not ready for big crowds of people," I say.

"But you're getting there, I'm not ganna push you to do anything you don't want too."

"I know you won't," I give him a smile.

All of a sudden I hear claps. I look over to see Elliot, Trish, Dez and Cassidy all looking at as clapping and walking over.

"You guys were amazing!" Trish says.

"Yeah! You were great Ally!" Dez says.

"Agreed!" Elliot puts in.

"Totally!" Cassidy adds, "I thought you said you didn't sing?"

"Stage fright," I say.

"Ah, well you seem to be getting over it quite well." I nod at her.

"So, should we go back to mine now? Since no one came yesterday?" We all nod as Austin and I stand up.

**_Later _**

**Austin's View **

"You alright Austin?" Cassidy asks joining my on Dezs' couch.

"Yep, why?" She gives me a 'duh' look.

"You nearly told Dallas that Kira cheated on him with you. You saw your ex-girlfriend, who you haven't got over in three years, until now. And you sung with the girl you are clearly about to fall hard for."

"I'm good." I say, she sighs and gives up.

"Well, yours and Allys voices go amazing together," she says with a smile, "how did you find out she could sing? I'm guessing she doesn't back home?"

"Nope, she doesn't. It was our first day here, me and Elliot were singing and, I don't know, there was just something about the way she was listening, like she was truly listening." I see her smile at me, "what?" I ask.

"You are ganna fall so hard when you do."

I nod, "I know."

"Are you ready for it?"

"Now that is another matter."

"Okay, pizza or pizza?" Dez says bringing in the phone ready to order a take out.

"Uhh," we all say in unison.

"Pizza," Ally says.

"As the lady wishes," he says jokingly before going to order.

"So, Austin when did you find out that Ally could sing?" Elliot asks.

"I think it was the second or third day we were here? I don't really remember, she's amazing though right?" I say smiling to her, she gets a slight blush.

"Totally!" Trish says.

"Okay, pizza will be here in five!" Dez says coming back in, we all nod.

"So, are either of you two ganna tell me what I walked in on yesterday or am I just ganna leave it to my imagination?" Trish says.

"Defiantly don't do that Trish. We were just having a bubble fight." I say looking across to Ally.

"Which I defiantly won by the way," she says smirking.

"Only because you jumped on my back! Before that I totally won!"

"Keep dreaming," she says causing me to laugh.

"Right then. Well."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"PIZZA!" Dez screams before darting to the door. "Okay, eat up people!" He says bring five pizza's in.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Trish suggests as we all take a slice of pizza. We all nod and Dez puts a film in.

Ally moves to sit by me and Cassidy moves to Elliot as Trish and Dez sit by each other.

"You defiantly won't win the next bubble fight," I whisper to her as the movie starts.

"Keep dreaming," she says playfully rolling her eyes as the movie fully starts.

"SHHH," Dez shouts.

"Dude," I say, "You're making more noise than we were."

He glares at me, so I throw a crust at him.

Next, out of nowhere, Cassidy throws something at me. And so, a food fight begins.

**_Few Minutes Later _**

We're all laying on the floor laughing.

"Well," I start, "I totally won that battle," everyone stays silent.

"Your parents are going to kill you Dez," Trish says turning to face him.

"Not if you ally help clear up," he says standing up, "come on, up you get!"

**_Later _**

"Ta-Da," I say plopping on to the couch.

"And it only took half an hour!" Dez says.

"Hm, yeah, so I'm ganna go home because, well, I want to sleep." I say standing up. "Cassidy, Alls you can stay if you want, I'll come get you later?"

"Nah, I'll come," Ally says.

"Me too," Cassidy agrees.

"Okay, lets go, bye guys," they all wave as we leave the house.

* * *

**A/N- So, what do you think?**

**Well, i hope you enjoyed. **

**You can see Austin and Ally getting closer, and Ally has now sung in frount of people! **

**Well i quite enjoyed writing this chapter, even if i couldn't get some bits exactly as i wanted them.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Love you!**

**Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey! **

**You see? More reviews quicker update :D Thank you so much for the reviews follows and favs.**

**So, i know exactly how i am going to end this story (it's in a good few chapters time :) Nothing to worry about yet ;) ) I think you'll like it :D**

**Oh and I know! I love that song! And thanks for the idea Guest :) I think i might use part of that :D**

**So on with chapter 8 :D**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Cassidy's View **

"Morning Austin, morning Ally," I say walking in on the both laughing with each other while eating, uh, "what are you eating?"

"Oh, hey Cass," Austin says between laughs, "well we were ganna have pancakes but then we found ice cream, and well…"

"So we're having ice cream for breakfast?" I say in disbelief.

"Yep," Ally says, strange, she didn't strike me as a 'let loose' type of person.

"More chocolate syrup Alls?" Austin asks her causing me to smile. Ally just nods, her mouth full of ice cream. Austin starts laughing again when he puts more syrup on her ice cream.

"Well, that's todays plan sorted then," I say grabbing a bowl, "we're going shopping."

"Awesome there is this shop I really want to take you too Al-" Austin starts but I interrupt.

"Do that on your own time moon! We need food. We're going shopping for FOOD," I say the word 'food' clearly so he understands.

"Ugh, fine. I'll take you to the shop tomorrow Alls, I promise you'll love it!" She smiles at him, I don't know if I find their relationship at the moment is cute, or that they are silly for not just kissing each other yet.

"Great, you two do that," I say bringing a cloth over to my seat as well.

"I would ask you to come but I'm sure you'd rather spend the day with Elliot," Austin says casually eating his ice cream. I throw my cloth at him.

"Austin!"

Ally just looks at me with a smile as Austin smirks, "you like Elliot!"

I sigh, "kinda, I don't know, I hardly see him." Ally smiles and Austin does too.

Then her expression changes, "oh my god! I went on a date with him! I'm so sorry!" She says apologetically.

"Don't worry Ally, you didn't even know me, well, at all," I say with a smile, "how'd the date go anyway?" I ask taking a mouthful of ice cream.

Austin starts laughing, and after she looks at him for a second and she laughs too.

"Ah, you're finally seeing the funny side to it," Austin says taking the very last mouthful of his ice cream.

"Yeah, I look back at it now and it's funny, at the time it certainly was not."

"Okay what am I missing, what made it funny or not funny?" I ask looking between the two confused.

"Lets just say she has had better tours of New York," Austin says smirking.

"Ah," I say nodding, "the famous Austin Moon tour. Please tell me Elliot didn't try to beat it?" Ally shrugged.

"Okay, well we should get dressed if you're going to make us go shopping," Austin says standing up, we nod and follow after him.

**_Minutes Later _**

**Austin's View **

I knock on Ally's bed room door. "Come in!" She shouts.

"You ready?" I ask throwing myself on to her bed.

"Just got to do my make-up then I'm all set," she says walking over to the mirror.

"Why do you wear make-up anyway?" I ask looking at the ceiling, "it's not as if you need it," I say without thinking. I mentally hit myself.

"Do you really think that?" She asks, I sit up to look at her, locking to each other's eyes as I do.

"Yes, you don't need it," I say standing up and walking to her, our eyes still locked. Slowly I reach to take the make-up of her hands. A piece of hair falls out from behind her ear, I put her make-up on the dressing table beside us, I use my hand to tuck it back behind.

"You guys- oh, uh," Ally and I move apart.

"Hey Cass," Ally says looking over my shoulder, "you ready?" She asks, I mentally hit myself. I'm not ready for a girlfriend yet, and I don't want her to think I'm using her to get over Kira, and I defiantly do not want to hurt her.

"Yeah, if you two are," Ally looks to me and we smile at each other.

"Yep, lets go!" Ally walks past Cassidy to get her bag from down stairs.

"Sorry," Cassidy whispers to me as I get to the bed room door.

"Don't be, I'm glad you came, I'm not quite, quite there yet." She smiles and nods at me as we head down stairs.

**_At The Shop _**

"I'm ganna go look at the vegetables," Ally says before walking off.

"I knew sensible Ally was ganna come back at some point!" I shout after her, laughing.

"So, what happened this morning?" She asks me while throwing food into the trolley.

"I got caught up in the moment."

"And after last week, saying that stuff to Kira, do you feel better now?"

"Slightly," she looks at me, her eye brows raised, "okay, a lot better. I feel like I can finally get over her." I throw loads of chocolate into the trolley.

"Good, I'm glad. So that means you're closer to being able to kiss Ally?"

"Closer, yes. But I'm not completely there yet. I want to make sure I'm completely over her before I take a chance on Ally. I don't want to hurt her."

As Cassidy picks up loads of crisps I add, "besides, I don't even know if she likes me back," I shrug.

"Seriously Austin?" I give her a confused look. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you have a brain."

"No need to be mean."

"Everyone can see she likes you," she says, "chocolate or fruit moose?"

"That's a stupid question, chocolate," she nods, "well I can't see why she would, I basically ignored her in school."

"But now she's seeing the real you, it's not exactly hard to fall for you Austin."

"Awh Cassidy, are you admitting your feelings for me?"

She rolls her eyes, "in your dreams Moon."

"Love you too," I say jokingly kissing he on her forehead, showing my height. She puts her hands on my chest, pushing me away.

"What I meant was, we can all see why she likes you."

"We?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I just don't know what she would like about me, I am a jerk back in Miami."

"But you're not here, that was all just a front Austin, you know that. You know you would be yourself back home if you just opened up to her, trusted her."

"I have opened up to her, and I do trust her. I told her about my parents."

"That must have been hard. When did you tell her?"

"You know when I walked out of the café last week? And then she followed me?" She nodded, "then."

"Kinda a random time to tell her, but that's good Austin," I smile at her, "I take it you haven't told her the whole Kira thing?"

"Nope, she knows it wasn't just a split up though. She's smart, she probably guessed, or when I start telling her will finish my sentences for me. She does that all the time when we're in- never mind."

"Huh?" She asks, "I'm with you the majority of the time apart from when I go to bed before you, or get up after you…what are you two up to in those hours?"

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying, you're a terrible liar." She says shaking her head, but dropping the subject.

"Okay, I have the fruit and veg!" Ally says coming up behind us, grinning with a basket full of it.

"Of course you do," I say smiling at her with a cheeky grin, "can fun Ally come back? I prefer her," I say with a wink.

"Yeah, so do I, but 'fun Ally' has to leave because I've got behind on reading."

"Oh come on Ally!" I say as we leave Cassidy to push the trolley, opps. "Have a bit of fun! It's New York! You have to let loose, sing on the streets of New York, buy outfits you wouldn't normally ware, eat unhealthy stuff, and ice cream for breakfast," she does a cute little giggle at that comment causing me to smile. "You deserve a break Ally. Let me show you how to take a break." I say to her with a serious voice.

"Okay," she says, placing her fruit and veg full basket on the shelf, "I'll take a break."

I smile at her, knowing I won and knowing our last two weeks here are going to be awesome.

**_Meanwhile _**

**Dez's View **

"Well, after last week, Austin and Ally are so going to be together," Elliot says sitting down with Trish and I at the café.

"Let it happen in their own time Elliot, I know how much you like spending it up, just, don't okay?" I say.

"Why are you so thingy about it happening in their own time?"

"Because, I want to make sure Austin is completely over Kira so he doesn't hurt Ally. It would kill him if he ever hurt her," I say as Cassidy joins us.

"Well, no need to worry about that, I was just shopping with them, food shopping, and Austin is so much closer to being over Kira. He's so close, I give him a week or two tops." She says. "And, you're right," she says facing me, "it would kill him if he hurt her, which is exactly what he said to me when Ally had walked off."

"Good, see Elliot, people don't always need you to rush them into things." Trish says.

"They would already be together if you had let me carry on with my plan."

**_The Next Day _**

**Austin's View **

"Wake up Ally!" I say jumping on to one side of her bed next to her.

"Ughhh, Austin, let me sleep!"

"Nope, time to wake up, I wanna take you to that shop I was talking about." I say sitting up.

As she sits up she says, "and it couldn't wait till later?"

"Alls, it's already noon."

"What? Why do I keep sleeping in?" She asks herself, but I answer anyway.

"Well, we did stay up till six a.m watching films last night."

"Haha, yeah. I can't believe Cassidy didn't wake up." She says getting herself out of her bed.

"She's a really heavy sleeper, always has been." I say with a smile as Ally picks out an out fit.

"I can't believe we only have two weeks left here," she says sitting down next to me with her newly picked out fit in her arms.

I give her a small smile, "I know, I always hate leaving this place."

"How come you don't just move here?"

"My parents like Miami," I say with a sigh, she smiles slightly, "plus if I lived her, you wouldn't have come to New York."

"Very true," she says smiling bigger.

"Now, you get changed and meet me downstairs," I say jumping up, "and Cassidy is out so it's just us for the day," I say with a wink, before leaving her room.

**_A Few Minutes Later _**

"Okay Austin, I'm ready!" She says shouting as she comes down the steps.

"Great," I say, "lets go."

**_A Street Away From The Shop _**

"Okay, I'm ganna cover your eyes until we get inside the shop okay?" I say standing behind her, placing my hands gently placing my hands over her eyes. "Trust me," I say as I feel her stiffen.

"Okay, I trust you." I smile.

"Good, now walk," I say.

**_In The Shop _**

"Okay, and, open your eyes!" I remove my hands from her eyes and look at her face to see her reaction.

Her eyes lit up, a giant smile appeared on her face as she looked round in ore.

"This is-"

"Amazing. I know." I interrupt her. I look around at the music shop. Every instrument you can imagine, in every color humanly possible, all in one amazing shop. "So, I was thinking the basement could use some new equipment, and since I have my parents credit card it's all on them." I say with a smile.

"Sounds great!" So says before running off to look at everything, I laugh quietly at her actions before walking off to look around too.

"Found anything you like?" I ask walking up behind Ally after a few minutes.

"Pretty much the whole shop," she says smiling.

"Well I am getting these two guitars," I say pointing to them, " and getting two new key boards."

"Why two?" She asks, still looking at stuff.

"One for the basement and the other for your house. You said you have one but that it was old and kept stopping right?" She nodded, "therefore, I am buying you a new one."

"You can't do that Austin, that's way to much."

"Consider it a present from New York," I say with a smile.

"You're going to buy it for me either way aren't you?"

"Yes."

She rolls her eyes, "fine, but I'm not happy about it." I smile.

"Great, so anything else here we should buy?"

"Well I was thinking," she says with a sweet smile, "the basement could use some new mics?"

"I was just thinking the same," I say picking up handheld and head-set mics. "We all set?" I ask her.

"Yep, lets pay," she says as we take all the stuff to the counter.

"Austin! Hey man, long time no see!" My old friend Trent says as we put the items down.

"Trent! How you been?" I ask.

"Same old, same old, nothing has changed much. And who's this?" He says looking at Ally.

"Oh, Ally meet Trent, an old friend. Trent meet Ally." I say with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Ally says politely with a smile.

"You too," he says back. "So what you two up to today?" He asks scanning the items.

"Well, after this pretty much nothing. You fancy meeting up with the guys again later?"

"Yeah, totally awesome! The normal café?" I nod, "no change there then. Do you want the stuff delivered today?"

"Yeah thanks man." I nod.

"I'll see you later say about seven?" He shouts after us.

"Yeah," I shout back.

"So, fancy getting some lunch?" I ask Ally as we exit the shop.

"Yeah, sure, where we going?"

"Well, I know this little café-"

Ally interrupts me, "if it's the café we always go to then I think-think- I know the way, it's this way right?" She aks facing the right, I laugh.

"Um, no its left," she blushes a bit, I smile at her. "But that's not the café I was talking about. Follow me," I say with a smile.

**_At The Café _**

"Well, that food was great," Ally says taking the last bit of her sandwich.

"I know right! I love this place." She laughs.

"See, this would be a good first date," she said taking a sip of her drink, "you know if this was a date." She paused, "what I meant was, if Elliot took me here, or did anything like this then maybe the date wouldn't have been that bad. Not that I would have gone out with him again. I mean, that would be so strange, more so because we would never see each other…" I laugh slightly at her rambling.

"Ally, I know what you mean," I say smiling at her, "you're rambling again."

"Oh, uh, sorry," she says looking down trying to hide her blush.

I smile at her, she's so cute when she blushes. When I let myself fall for this girl I don't think I'll be able to come back from it.

"Besides, it's not Elliot's fault that he is bad at first dates," I say jokingly.

"I'm sure it would have been great, you know if I hadn't had your tour first," she said sweetly.

"Ah, well I apologize for being such a good tour guide," I say with a straight face, trying not to laugh, though Ally just bust out laughing.

"You should be," she said playfully.

"Come on, lets go shopping, I'm paying," I say standing up.

"Austin, you can't pay for everything," Ally says standing up too, as we begin to walk to the shops.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," I say opening the door for her, "besides, I told you yesterday, wear out-fits you wouldn't normally wear."

"Fine, since I'm not going to win any time soon."

"Good choice," I say with a smile.

**_7PM _**

"Okay, Austin, it is seven, you've brought me like fifty new out-fits, will you stop now? Please?" Ally says as we leave the latest shop.

"Yes, okay. I text the guys earlier, they are ganna meet us and Trent, at, oh, right now…come on, the café is right down the road." I'm carrying probably three quarters of the bags while Ally carries a few, since she's smaller than me.

"Yes, a seat, finally!" She says sitting down and putting her bags on the floor.

"Stop complaining," I say, poking my tongue out, sitting next to her.

"Wow, what's with all the bags?" Trish asks, I didn't even realize everyone else was here.

"Austin here, insisted that he buy me all these clothes," Ally says pointing at me.

"Hey, you love all the out-fits," I point out.

"Okay, that's a good point, but still."

"Well, same table and everything, why am I not surprised?" I hear my friends voice from behind me.

"Trish scares everyone else who comes near the table away," Dez says, "hey Trent, feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

**_Later That Night _**

"That was a nice night," Ally says as we walk into the living room.

"Yeah," I smile, "just like old times," she smiles at me.

"Why are you so different when we're back at home?" She asks, the question I have be dreding.

I sigh, "at home I put up a front, no one can hurt me if I do that. I know I'm a comlete jerk back in Miami, don't worry."

"You wouldn't have to be though. You should preform in one of the assemblies, everyone would love your voice."

"They can't know about that side of me, not yet. If they find out than one person may start peising the bits together, and that wouldn't be good for anyone."

"Who would piece what together?"

"Dallas, and I'm pretty sure with some clues you can guess." I sigh, is this really how I'm ganna tell her? Well, no better time that the present. "Dallas and Kira have been together for ages, no one knew about it. Kira and I broke up three years ago. Dallas and Kira have never broken up."

"She cheated on you."

"Technically-"

"Yes, I know, technically she cheated on him with you." She finished my sentence, I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Record producer…"

"She was picked up by a label when she was singing in the streets, your spot. You were there, weren't you?" I nod, "and that was the first time you had seen her since the break up…oh please tell me she didn't end it over text?"

"I knew with a few clues you'd get it." I say with a slight smile.

"How are you so calm about it?" She asks.

"I wasn't a week ago, trust me, but I just got over her all of a sudden, I don't know why, but I have." She nods.

"Well, Dallas and Kira seem pretty perfect for each other," she says, I laugh at her comment.

And que me falling for her.

* * *

**A/N- What do you think? I really hope you liked it :D**

**So, Austin and Ally went on a kinda sort of but not really date! They're getting closer to that kiss every chapter... notice the 'and que me falling for her' ? Yep, over Kira, pretty much anyway. **

**I'm ganna have more Ally's View in the next chapter :)**

**Until then;**

**Review please :D :D**


End file.
